peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Playgroup Website
Transcript Madame Gazelle: *gives the kids brochures about the playgroup website for their parents* Home time! *rings bell* parents arrive Peppa: Mum, mum! The playgroup has a new website! I want to make an account! Mummy Pig: Okay. You can. Suzy, Danny and Pedro: Can we join, too? Peppa: Yes, but on my account. Suzy: Yes, some people do that. Danny: That's an awesome idea. Suzy: But don't let us know your password! Peppa: I won't! And so that we can check the website out I'll ask whoever the person who's come to pick you up! Mummy Pony, can Pedro come to my house? Mummy Pony: Of course! But don't feed him anything with nuts, sesame seeds, prawns, kiwi fruit or coconut in it. Peppa: I won't! Mummy Sheep, can Suzy come to my house? Mummy Sheep: Of course! You two are best friends! Peppa: Great! And last but not least, Mummy Dog, can Danny come to my house? Mummy Dog: Of course! Peppa: Well, my whole gang coming to my house! Well, we do it often, but my gang comes for my ''tree''house. Later, at the pig house..... Peppa: Now, it's time I created an account to the playgroup website. *goes to the playgroup website and creates an account as 'Peppa4561'* Now where are those games? Hmmm. Suzy: I think this isn't a kids' website, to be honest. Peppa: But, anyway, let's check the top students! *clicks on 'Top Students' button* Awwr. It's Emily Elephant and her walky talky girls Lisa and Brianna. I knew this website was going to be bad. Grrr. The next day at playgroup.... Madame Gazelle: Lunch time! *rings bell* kids go to the cafeteria to get their food and go outside Peppa: *gets onto swing and sadly sits there* Awwr. Pedro: *turns up* What's wrong, Peppa? Peppa: Wrong? The playgroup website's what's wrong! I expected there to be games and I had no idea Emily, Lisa and Brianna would be the top students! Suzy: You may have been too young. Later, after Madame Gazelle rang the bell..... Madame Gazelle: Peppa, you look sad. Peppa: The website was boring and don't have any games! Madame Gazelle: Oh, Peppa. It was for the mummies and daddies, that website! Emily: You really thought it was a kids' website? That is really bubu. That's Swahili for 'dumb'. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Madame Gazelle: Emily, we don't call one and other dumb or bubu in playgroup. *sends Emily to the thinking chair* Emily: *goes go the thinking chair* Madame Gazelle: Actually, there is a kids' website! How about we go onto it in the computer lab, kids? Kids: Yeah! Madame Gazelle: So, we'll all line up and go to the computer lab. kids line up behind Madame Gazelle Madame Gazelle: *takes them to the computer lab* kids go onto the kids' playgroup website Peppa: Wow! What should I play? Pedro's playing Paint a Picture and Suzy's playing Eat It Up Before the End and Danny's playing Virtual Soccer. What should I play? I know! Puddle Muddle! It's where you have to jump in all the puddles before the game ends. *starts playing Puddle Muddle* Well, that's all the puddles! *finishes playing Puddle Muddle*. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes